kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuki Enchanted
Kuki Enchanted 'is a new Fanfiction story that Buddygirl1004 is currently working on. It is based of the book, Ella Enchanted. OC's may appear from time to time. wally2.jpg|Prince Wally Chapter Summaries Chapter 1 Not available. Chapter 2 Not available. Chapter 3 Not available. Chapter 4 Not available. Chapter 5 Not available. Chapter 6 Not available. Quotes Chapter 1 ''I went to the candle grove, ignoring the skittering of mice and the overgrown vines hanging over my head. To make a wish, I needed to give something in return. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and contemplated what I could offer. Chapter 2 She Mother leaned down and hissed in my ear, "Get out of here right now, Kuki. Don't come back until you can keep quiet." ---- "I know all about you;" Wally offered, "our cooks meet and gossip in the market. Do you know much about me?" Chapter 3 "People are going to think you Kuki have no respect for your father," Mother scolded, "Now –" ---- "Our father says your mother earns a lot of money in her trading business," Ace began, "I think it's kind of strange, a woman leaving her family's manor to travel and trade goods, but it looks like it's working." ---- "I Kuki don't think I need lessons in table manners from you two and Ace." Chapter 4 "But you Kami knew. Why did you let him Father; I'm not telling you who it is throw it out?" ---- "Well, not close enough. I'm Josephine not going to start pulling your teeth out; so come here." Chapter 5 "I Kuki always expect them Centaurs to say something. Like, 'Thank you for the treat,' or 'Please stop gawking at me,'" I said. ---- ''Kuki:''' ''"He's never far from my thoughts, really." ---- "I Kuki can imitate the noises. I only know the meanings of a couple words. I have no idea what he said." ---- "Kuki does it just right, doesn't she, Your Highness?" '' ---- ''"Kuki, what are you doing!?" Wally cried out in alarm. ---- "Why did you listen to him?" Wally asked me, his beautiful green eyes boring into my amethyst ones. ---- "I suppose royal knowledge of the land can be useful at times," I quipped. ---- "Wendy's life is not the only one you Kuki will save," she said, "I can see it." Trivia Chapter 5 is one of the longest chapters. Relationships Wally and Kuki Wally and Kuki are the main couple. Kuki and Josephine Not available. Kuki and Henrietta Not available. Kuki and Father This is between Kuki and her father, not the KND villain Father. Kuki and Matthew ''"Kuki does it just right, doesn't she, Your Highness?" '' Not available. Kuki and Ace Not available. Kuki and Montgomery Not available. Kuki and Nigel Not available. Nigel and Rachel Not available. Eva and Nigel Eva and Nigel may or may not be cousins in this fic, Morgan has yet to decide. Josephine and Montgomery Not available. Kuki and Abby Not available. Kuki and Rachel Not available. Kuki and Naomi Not available. Kuki and Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Kuki and Fanny Not available. Kuki and Patton Not available. Category:Stories Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:OCs Category:Fanfiction Category:Kuki and Wally Stories Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stories Category:Romance Category:Minor Characters